monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Corinne D'Arcy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Monster High Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Operetta page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Semanticdrifter (help forum | blog) Hi. Ceci! :D <3 Princess Juliet Capulet (talk) 18:43, August 16, 2012 (UTC) XD LOL I know who it is; but I wouldn't tell you. XD He's a Staff of the Community Central, very important. '' ''... He could block you if you said something bad.... And I would HATE for that to happen! But thanks for that! :3 You're too kind. Everlark Monster (talk) 11:38, September 25, 2012 (UTC) P.S. *spazzing* You are Italian, riiiiight? So you must speak Italian? Aaaaaand the MH Italy site has "A Perfect Match" O.e Along with every other non English MH site. ... TRANSLATE "A Perfect Match" FOR ALL OF US HABBEY LOVERS NAO O.O BEFORE I SPAZ MY HEAD OFF Everlark Monster (talk) 11:54, September 25, 2012 (UTC) The Habbey in "Ghouls Rule" OH IT WAS SO AMAZAYN, MY FRIEND, I NEARLY SQUEALED MY HEAD OFF! *''She saved him from crazy jack-o-laterns'' *She got embarrassed after they got caught holding hands *She saved him from getting caught by the popo (aka police) *He tried to dance with her at the party *HE ACTUALLY DANCED WITH HER AT THE END *He saved her life ....'' So much more, but I'm squealing so hard, you're just gonna have to watch it in the link I provided! :3'' ~Toni~ Friday Night Frights images Do I understand correctly that the image of FNF you've been uploading are from a DVD you shouldn't have yet? As in, not from a trailer or other official release? Because if that's the case, I am fine with the images that are better versions of the ones already uploaded staying, but the rest needs to go. This wiki does not do leaked/illegal material. Sorry for that, after the work you've done. Parrotbeak (talk) 23:05, October 20, 2012 (UTC) :No, then it appears I am mistaken. I got the impression you had acquired a DVD of FNF that was erronously packaged in a Ghouls Rule case. Evidently, I was wrong about that. I apologize and thank you for the uploads. :) Parrotbeak (talk) 18:59, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Eek! Because Matroll forced the pairing on me and it got annoying ;A; Sorryyyy *hugs and smothers w/ love* No tears, though, no tearssss. Little Anonymous Darling (talk) 09:40, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Squeeeeep!~ Thank you so much, chica! Yet another picture for my Cherrott folder! X3 (Now if only Rotodisk would start drawing fanart...) Little Anonymous Darling (talk) 16:35, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Hi Ceciiii dear! It's good to see you love! *hughug* I'm very happy to be here, everyone is very nice and it's been a total blast talking with everyone. Hope to see you soon! <3 --RotoDisk (talk) 15:17, April 6, 2013 (UTC)RotoDisk